Pheusia
A peaceful planet which is called home to the intelligient Pheusians. The planet contains mountains, oceans, lakes, land masses, deserts, forests, jungles, and other forms of life. The Pheusians are the most intelligient species (besides the Ninian Dragons) on the planet and were the second species to inhabit this galaxy. Pheusia was earlier inhabited by ancient barbarians which were from the planet Daeda. Inhabitation The planet Pheusia is located in the inner parts of the galaxy and was discovered by the Ungwai but wasn't inhabited because it wasn't breathable helium to the Ungwai. It was oxygen, a rare gas breathable by few species known to the Ungwai. The planet remained uninhabited by intelligient beings for 400 years until the now called "Pheusians" came. They were misjudged at first by the Ungwai as "dumb animals" but were surprised to see that the Pheusians were very intelligient, powerful beings that can breathe oxygen. They soon inhabited the planet they now call "Pheusia" and thrived there for hundreds of thousands of years. The Great Pheusian War After the inhabitation of Pheusia the Pheusians were expanding there empire across the planet for a powerful government over the entire planet. Then it became extremely difficult, an ancient race of barbarians threatened the expanding empire by attacking and killing everyone on a Pheusian moon called Naed. The incident horrified the Pheusians, since only peace-keepers, knew nothing of war. The barbarians continued slaughtering the Pheusians city after city, continent after continent until they reached the Pheusian capital, Grina. The barbarians took control of it easily and forced many Pheusians into hiding. They remained hidden for only about five years until a mysterious power was discovered in young boy. The boy somehow moved large and small objects without touching them and without losing strength. The boy also seemed closely attached to a young Ninian Dragon named Theed. Together they were very powerful and were used as a secret weapon against the barbarians. Once in action the barbarians were killed easily by the powerful pair and a secret grand army made by the Pheusians. Once the barbarians were distinguished and lost to history, the boy and his dragon were announced the first "Dragon Rider " and together made an organization of the same force users and the Dragon Riders began. The Pheusian army was expanded and now uses some of the most hi-tech weapons in the galaxy. Pheusians The primary species on Pheusia and were the second species to inhabit this galaxy. They are similar to the legomen in the toy product Lego, but have very opposable arms. They are one of the most intelligient and powerful species in the galaxy. Their government is a powerful monument in the galaxy, and one of the most largest in the galaxy. The military is a very unique to the galaxy because half of the military is dedicated to the wise and powerful Pheusian Riders. They inhabit almost all their moons orbiting their planet which is about five of them, but the most popular is Naed. Naed is a quarter size of Pheusia and mostly forests and lakes. Pheusians are very protective over their moons which they protect with several different space stations including the famous Medlock Space Station. Pheusians are usually friendly and welcome many other species to their planet. Government and Leaders The republic of Pheusia has kept the planet's economy thriving and have mantained peace between most worlds. The Chancellor of this government is Frain Rayn and has been leader for five years. The senate includes the planet's moons' representatives and senators and also the planet's continents' leaders and other senators from other worlds. The monuments of the government include the statue of the first Dragon Rider, the statue of their first leader, and the statue of the first Pheusian to step on their planet. They have many paintings, half are about the Great Pheusian War and others about the first civilizations on the planet. Major History Events The Death Disease Plague hit every planet in the galaxy even the most advanced ones. We did not know how to prevent plasma rays then so we couldn't prevent it. The most deadly virus in Pheusia was called The Fawn. The Fawn symptoms were skin discoloring, madness, and frequent vomiting of bodily fluids and then death. Many important government officials gave speeches while having this disease which caused chaos. Once known the, virus and his counterparts were distinguished by the superb scientist known as Dr. Nowk Rheel who used the tool called the ion purifier. The purifier used negative plasma to kill the germs and used positive ion to keep the plasma in control.